Braces
by Beauty . M i s c h i e v o u s
Summary: There, in perfect English, Dawn had written: May would like your to lick her braces. May shrieked. “No, you can’t send that! That’s terrible and disgusting!” Well, she'll find out if it is or not. -CS- -OneShot- -ConCrit Wanted- For Suzie. :3 T for Safety


**ღ ****B r a c e s ****ღ**

Oh yes. The _shame_. –shakes head–

My third oneshot. My third fanfic. _Dedicated to my darling Suzie._

Bound to be OOC. I've yet to do my research. ;;

Enjoy. _Please_, review.

**ღ B e g i n ღ**

The clock struck six, ringing loudly across the barren courtyard. A single girl scurried from one end of the courtyard to the other, papers flying everywhere. When she reached the other end, however, she realized the work she had lost and retraced her steps, picking up the fallen papers as she did so.

The sun was barely up, and the sky was still painted a dark navy. Lighter clouds streaked across the sky, like a trail of steam after a plane lands. The fawn-haired girl staggered past a stone bench and hurried into a majestic building. She climbed a spiral staircase and burst through the double doors of a science lab, muttering softly, "Sorry I'm late."

A teacher, poised with a pen in one hand, and a binder in the other, stood stoic and motionless, studying the girl. An exotic-colored feather protruded from her tight bun, and her pursed lips tilted into a frown. She glanced at a golden watch about her slim wrist. "Yes, May," she said tartly, "by fifteen minutes."

The girl known as May looked to the floor in embarrassment, and shifted her feet nervously. "Should we, uh, begin?" she stuttered.

The teacher nodded slowly and walked over to an empty desk, motioning for May to sit down. The click of the teacher's heels as she walked made May gulp. May teetered over to the desk, and they began their lesson.

**« x o x »**

The red scarf around May's neck wavered wildly in the blustering wind, as she gasped for breath after a science lesson that left her mind spinning. The courtyard was fuller, and students lounged around in groups of four or five. Several looked at May oddly out of the corner of their eyes.

Another girl, garbed in an identical blue uniform skirt and white blouse as May, bustled over to the girl when she saw her. She petted her silken navy hair as she asked May how her lesson had gone. May merely shook her head and held her brows delicately with her fingers. The girl nodded in understanding.

The two walked over to where a stand was open, selling various breakfast foods, including waffles, scones, pancakes, and breakfast burritos. May dropped several quarters in the cashier's hands as he handed her a steaming breakfast burrito.

"So, Dawn," said May casually, hungrily taking a bite out of her burrito, "you get any sleep?"

"Compared to _you_," Dawn commented, taking a bit of her own burrito, "I got an extra hour."

The duo ate the rest of their food in silence before they continued the conversation. They spoke of the coming day's lessons, and of the coming weather. Dawn and May both agreed that it was supposed to rain the next day. Their hair was flipping wildly around them, but they didn't seem to mind.

The clock rung eight, and May and Dawn discarded their trash into a green garbage bin conveniently placed next to the table they were sitting at. May began picking food out of her colorful braces as the two girls walked with each other into the large school building. They parted ways when Dawn headed to her home economics class on the first floor.

May wandered the cream-carpeted hallways of the school, up two flights of stairs, and into a math classroom. The walls were painted a dull gray, covered with posters of the Fibonacci sequence, pi, and many other mathematical formulas. Students were already gathering, and May took her usual seat in the center of the classroom. What May liked about being in the middle of the classroom was because she could both hear what everyone was talking about around her, and still get a decent grade. She smiled slightly.

The school's regulated bell rang, and all the students took their permanent seat, while the math teacher waltzed through the doors with a spring in his step.

"Good morning students! It's another lovely Friday . . ." said the math teacher chirpily. He folded his hands together and smiled brightly. "Today we have a very _interesting_ lesson!" The students groaned as if on cue. "We are going to be learning about _quadratic equations_!"

May instantly tuned her peppy Algebra teacher out, and shifted her glance over to stare out of the broad glass window in her classroom. In the distance, clouds were making their way towards the school, and flocks of birds flew east, west, and in every which direction.

A mop of glistening green hair blocked most of May's view. The man to whom it belonged to was also looking out of the window vacantly. His head was relaxed on his hands, and May noticed him sigh.

He was beautiful in her eyes, but oh-so annoying. May's face flushed slightly: the boy was cocky and arrogant, and treated everybody like they were nothing compared to him. He won practically everything he put his mind to, and that made May even more irked. Ignoring the scene outside the window, she ripped out a sheet of paper from her notebook as quietly as she could, and scribbled some words onto it in velvet red ink.

May glanced around the room, looking for signs. Many of the students watched the math teacher attentively, while others were completely oblivious to anything and everything. The teacher was writing the quadratic formula animatedly on the chalkboard, explaining the form of quadratic functions at the same time.

"And so you get the form A x squared plus B x plus C equals zero . . ." the teacher rambled, bits of chalk flying everywhere as his messy handwriting was transferred onto the board.

May folded the paper neatly and tossed it over to the green-haired lad. It hit him in the back of the head, and tumbled to the bottom of his seat. Alarmed, he looked around quickly. May pretended not to see him. Slowly, quietly, the boy reached under his rear and grabbed the note. He unfolded it and read the message.

The note was tossed back to May after the boy had jotted something down on the next line. She opened the paper.

In red ink, the note which May had written, read: _Drew, get your big head away from the window. I can't see._

The boy, Drew, had written in perfect handwriting and black ink:_ Maybe you were just meant to see the back of my head—I know you like it. That, along with everything else about me_.

May scoffed. She looked at the back of Drew's head with disgust. Drew didn't feel her eyes upon him, and smirked to no one in particular. When he looked to the girl in the pigtails, though, she was writing furiously and glared at him, her sapphire eyes brimming with a ferocity like that of a tiger. Drew bit his lip to keep himself from laughing in the middle of class.

Instead of folding the paper back up neatly, May crumpled it into a ball and then proceeded to throwing it at Drew with a fiery passion. With quick reflexes, Drew snatched the flying wad of paper silently in midair. He could barely decipher the words in the red blotted ink: it looked too much like a massive blood spillage. May had written sloppily: _You are so self-centered, Drew! For your information, I do _not_ like you—not _one_ bit! I don't know_ where_ you got that _fat_ lump of garbage, but it's not true! You think you're so much better than everyone else? Then I got two words for you: PROVE. IT._

Drew laughed as quietly as he could without getting caught, and waited to catch May's attention. He then mouthed simply to her, "I will." He flipped his gorgeous green hair and smiled wryly. May merely stuck out her tongue.

As soon as another answer was expected of the class, Drew, who had not been listening and was too busy amusedly watching May glare at him, raised his hand and produced the correct answer. May was absolutely flabbergasted and had a look of shock painted upon her face. The scene of the city residing outside of the window had long since passed. Drew wrote something else on the little bit of paper, and tossed it at May.

Their power struggle went unnoticed for the rest of class.

**« x o x »**

As the lessons for the day finished, May retreated back to her shared dorm room with Dawn. She tossed her backpack in the corner of the room, and collapsed on her bed. May stared idly at the ceiling until Dawn walked through the door.

"Hey sexy," Dawn joked. She placed her oversized purse on a wooden chair. May sat up and groaned. "Gosh, no need to be snippety." Dawn raised her eyebrows. "How'd your day go?"

"Terrible . . ." May swung her legs over the side of the bed, and Dawn took a seat next to her. "Drew's such an ass."

"What'd he do _this time_?" inquired Dawn. Burying her head in her hands, May told her of what happened in her algebra class.

"He thinks I'm so in _love_ with him! Which isn't true! Why does he keep making stuff up about me?" May groaned in despair.

"Well, first," began Dawn, "_everybody_ is in love with Drew, and he knows that. Hence the cockiness . . ." May silently nodded—it wasn't entirely false that half the female populace in their boarding school was in love with him: in fact, it was completely true. Drew was irresistible. "_Second_," Dawn continued, "we all _know_"—Dawn motioned to herself—"that there is an _obvious_ attraction between you and Drew. Heck, I'll admit: even _I_ think Drew is hot!" A chuckle escaped May's mouth, and Dawn smiled. "So don't go around telling yourself that you _aren't_ in love with Drew, because, _face it_, you _are_ in love with him."

"But—!" May began to protest. "I don't love _anybody_!"

Dawn raised her pointer finger to May's lips, hushing her. She laughed quietly and said, "I never _said_ you loved him! I said you're _in _love with him, silly! There's a _clear_ difference." May parted her lips to say something further, but Dawn shushed her. "There _is_ a difference, May. _Believe me_."

Breaking eye contact, May looked to the dust bunnies in a corner of the room. There, a spider was weaving his web, and a moth flew right into its trap. Both girls shuddered.

**« x o x »**

Dark clouds rolled into the valley, and rain was poured from its furious wrath. There were more car accidents than usual, and the gates of May and Dawn's private Catholic school were sealed shut. There had been an accident right in front of the school's only entrance and exit. No students were allowed in our out of the facility until the rain diminished.

Around ten o'clock in the morning, May sleepily rolled out of bed and woke Dawn up. Unwillingly, Dawn followed May dutifully out of their door into the weathered hallway and down the four flights of stairs, shivering as she had forgotten to throw on a jacket. The girls' shoes sloshed through puddles in the open hallways, and they were pelted by rain as they traveled down the stairs. The only thing protecting them from the raging water was a prison-like set of bars that prevented students from jumping off the stairs and leaving the school's boundaries.

On the all the floors there were dorm rooms on either side of the hallways, except for the first floor, which had a little ramada-type room where the school served breakfast on days such as these. Unfortunately, there were no walls, only the same prison-like bars that surrounded the staircase. Dawn sneezed, and May offered to share her jacket with her. Dawn politely declined, and the two girls entered the long line of students getting their breakfast.

As they got their breakfast special of pancakes and sausages, the only place left for them to sit was by the outskirts of the ramada. Unless they wanted to sit by Drew—which they didn't. So Dawn and May sucked it up and ate their warm breakfast, which contrasted immensely by the freezing rain the pelted their backsides. Again May offered to share her jacket, and this time Dawn happily accepted.

**« x o x »**

The day inched on without much action, and May and Dawn were watching a movie in their room. It was a religious, fictitious horror movie that the school had on as a special. Dawn didn't find it interesting, and decided on telling no one in particular about she thought her day went. Even though the only one who could hear her was May.

"What a _great_ day," Dawn rambled. "_First_, it started to rain, and I was _freezing_ for breakfast because I forgot a jacket . . ." May ignored her roommate and best friend, nonchalantly watching the television program. "_Then_," Dawn continued, "I run into _Paul_, who is _such_ a bastard . . ."

Even though the two girls went to a private Catholic school, which frowned upon swearing, Dawn and May didn't really care much about the rule. They weren't deeply religious, and their parents had just sent them to the school because they thought it would help them get ready for life.

As the movie's music got more intense, May reached over to Dawn and covered her mouth with her hand. Dawn continued rambling, and May forced herself to hiss at her best friend, "_Shh! The movie is just getting good!_" Dawn's eyes snapped back into focus and travelled to the television.

With the comforters over their bodies, and pillows behind their heads, the atmosphere in the room suddenly thickened. The Devil appeared from behind a curtain, and attacked the main character. His flesh was blackened and burnt, and the eyes of the Devil glowed an eerie red. May and Dawn shrieked, and threw the comforters over their heads. It didn't help much, since they still heard the frightening music that accompanied the movie.

"Uhhm," Dawn stuttered. She looked at May, shocked. "Why did you make me watch that?!" she suddenly shrieked. "You know I hate horror movies!" Aghast was the look on Dawn's face.

Dawn meekly glanced over the covers, and frantically looked for the remote. May followed suit, and the girls both began crawling around the floor in which they set up their palette, searching for an end to their misery.

The movie ended, before they found the object, with a moral in which the narrator told the audience with a mellifluous voice. Their breathing heavy, their eyes squeezed shut, May and Dawn took a deep breath. Then, they allowed themselves to scream.

The remote had been hiding behind May's pillow, and when May duly turned off the television, both girls collapsed upon May's bed. Dawn embraced May, and they held each other until their breathing became steady.

It was eight-thirty PM when both girls became active again. Dawn grabbed her phone and began texting someone—a boy, her roommate thought—as May got up to take a shower in their bathroom.

As the hot water ran across May's bare skin, she was reminded of the slick rainwater that had dirtied her throughout the day. Over the shower, May could still hear the rain unleashing its fury upon her small city.

Dawn, however, had been scheming. The idea came upon her earlier that day, when she had been watching the rain from her windowsill. She knew how much May liked Drew, and it was painful to watch. And to hear about. All May would talk about was Drew, and how annoying he was and how she couldn't stand him . . . But Dawn was smarter than that. In middle school, her friends would call her the Genius Matchmaker. "Oh, Genius Matchmaker," they'd cry, bowing down to her. "Set me up!"

Dawn suppressed a laugh at the memory: she had work to do. Searching her contacts as she sat on the floor, she came upon Drew's name and started a blank text message.

_Did you know the Magics are doing terrible this season?_ Dawn knew that the best way to start a conversation with someone like Drew was to ask a question. She didn't even know who the Magics _were_, but she figured Drew would.

Two minutes passed, and Drew replied. _How would I know? I don't watch basketball._ Dawn sighed: if there was one thing she knew about Drew, it was that he was completely metro.

She changed her tactics. _Oh, forgot, sorry. But did you realize that Carefree came out with a new line? I saw it when I was at Stephen's the other weekend. :O I saw some pretty sick t-shirts._

Within an instant, Drew replied. _No way. I HAVE to check that out._

As soon as she read his message, Dawn wrote: _You know May? May Maple?_

_Yeah? Chick who's so easy to upset? She's a riot. I swear she's one of the only interesting people in this world._

Dawn laughed. She glanced over to the bathroom door, where May exited wearing only a towel around her petite figure. Her hair dripped onto the plush floor, and she shuffled over to her dresser, where she grabbed her pajamas and headed back into the restroom.

Dawn didn't reply. She merely waited until May left the bathroom, fully clothed, and then she began her attack. She dialed Drew's number, and, expecting him not to pick up, he surprised her and answered with a honey-like, "Hello?"

"Oh, _hey_ Drew. What's been up with you?" May, stopping herself from pouncing on her best friend, listened curiously. She took careful steps backward into the restroom and grabbed a brush off of the counter, all while looking straight into her best friends eyes. She ran the bristles through her silky fawn-colored hair, while Drew said something over the phone she could not hear, if it _was_ in fact Drew.

"Oh?" Dawn inquired. "You'd like me to text you? Alright—if that's what you wish." Dawn fluttered her eyes to mock May, who in turn began to ground her teeth. She hung up.

"What was that all about?!" May challenged. "What were you talking about?"

Dawn smiled deviously and threw a pillow at her friend. She began typing furiously into her phone, and May dropped to the floor and crawled over to her friend.

As Dawn shielded her message on the phone, May began to interrogate her, asking her rapid-fire questions. "Who were you talking about? What conversation could last only thirty seconds? _Why are you talking to Drew?_"

Finally, the full plan came into view. As Dawn slowly turned her phone so that May could see the screen, her friend was biting her lip with anxiety.

There, in perfect English, Dawn had written _May would like your to lick her braces_.

As the realization sunk in, May shrieked and began to tackle Dawn. "No, you _can't_ send that! That's terrible and disgusting!"

They wrestled for the phone, and when Dawn successfully threw May off of her, the phone went flying to the other side of the room. Like a tiger, May pounced for the phone. When she did get it, however, it was too late. Dawn had already hit _send_.

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!" said May. She buried her head in her hands and threw Dawn's phone at the wall. It shattered.

"May, why'd you do that?! Now you don't even have the chance of saying 'just kidding'!" Dawn crawled over to her broken phone, cradling it in her hands. "My mom is _so_ gonna kill me . . ."

May flushed.

She is so dead tomorrow.

**« x o x »**

And as soon as the night was over, the day was new, and Dawn and May made the chilly downward trek to the breakfast ramada. It wasn't raining, but it wasn't sunny, either. Most of the sky was coated in a thick layer of clouds, save for some bare patches where sunlight streamed through, bringing joy to an otherwise gloomy day.

May and Dawn walked down the four flights of stairs and through the concrete hall, turning to enter the ramada. May dropped the cash into the cashier's hands, and was given a tray of waffles. Dawn paid for her food and was given the same meal, and looked around the ramada. Hardly any students were there. May and Dawn picked a table in the center of the ramada, eating their breakfast in silence. However, when Dawn noticed Drew pointing to May and motioning her over, Dawn elbowed her friend and pointed to Drew, who was out in the open courtyard.

A flood of dread rushed through May's veins, and she took a sharp intake of cold air.

"Go," Dawn nudged her. "It can't be that bad . . ."

May shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. Sighing, Dawn stood up and forced May to her feet, murmuring encouraging words as she did so.

Finally, after much coaxing, May took steady but shaky steps towards Drew.

Basking in the only patch of sunlight in the courtyard stood Drew. As May approached him, he smirked.

"Well, look who it is. Little Miss May, coming to meet your maker." Drew spoke in a tone that made him her superior.

"Nobody's my maker, Drew," May said hesitantly. "What do you want."

"Oh, I just wanted to know if it was true . . ." Drew rocked back and forth on his feet, looking May straight in the eye. "I didn't know you liked me like _that_." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. He held back a laugh when he saw May's flabbergasted face. "Don't worry. I know everybody can't resist me."

May pouted. "How self-centered! You're such an egotistical bastar—"

"Now, now, now, May. Let's not get feisty. I was just about to say something to your advantage." He quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well—! What was it?"

May flinched when she heard what he said. "You're the only interesting girl here." Her mouth dropped slightly. "And I'm not going to lick your braces, but you should know that you have a better chance than any of the other girls." Taking a gentle step towards the girl, Drew flipped his hair and pushed a strand of her hair away from her face. He leaned around and planted a warm, soft kiss on her cheek.

When he pulled away, May was red in the face, shock scribbled all over her expression. Drew smirked and began taking long strides past the girl, not once looking back.

At least, not until May uttered a feeble, "Wait."

The boy turned around and quizzically raised his eyebrows. May was still facing away, but when she turned around, her hand was clasped around the cheek he kissed. "I never wanted you to lick my braces," she said softly. Drew allowed himself to smile, and turned to walk away.

May retraced her steps back to the breakfast ramada, and Dawn asked her what Drew had said.

May ignored Dawn's questions, and expressed a quiet, "Thank you." Her smile was bright, so Dawn said nothing more.

**ღ**** E n d ****ღ**

I hope you thought the ending was satisfying. :3 And I didn't overdo anything (I hope), like their relationship. It's just a sweet acknowledgment of her feelings . . . And Drew, being the player he is, kisses her. xD

Really, this took me many months. I wrote this five days after PPT was written. Well, the first several parts (See Part 1 and Part 2). Oh, BTW, a part is whatever is between the little **« x o x » **thingies. :3

Again: please, review.

Anyway.

love xx  
Jayme  
aka  
( Beauty . M i s c h i e v o u s )

**Updated: None  
****Uploaded: 1-9-10  
****Pokémon © Satoshi Tajiri  
Story © Beauty . M i s c h i e v o u s  
Roselle © Beauty M i s c h i e v o u s  
****DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE WITHOUT PERMISSION**


End file.
